Transformers 14: Revelations
by rylansato
Summary: Nos decides to go after the son of Shortstop's human component. A son that Dustin doesn't even know himself. At 17 Jackson only knows the life that he has lived, he is unaware of the dangers of being the son of an Autobot Headmaster.
1. The Unknown Son

Transformers: Revelation

On a bright, warm day in Scottsdale, Arizona, a group of very cute girls walked down a sidewalk in a residential part of town. Behind them was seventeen year old Jackson Drake. He wasn't an extremely popular guy but he had friends but no girlfriend. One of the girls, Hailey, was in front of him. He stared at the back of her head hoping she'd turn around and invite him into her group. Not so much luck. He reached the front of his house and he still continued watch Hailey as he walked up to his house. He had his mind set on Hailey that he didn't notice that his step was slightly crooked and he ended up walking into one of the support beams of his front porch. He quickly recovered and hoped that no one saw. It didn't look like anyone noticed his misfortune. He walked into his house and set his backpack to the side. He walked into living room to see his mom, Cheyanne, and dad, Robert, sitting in there.

"How was school?" Cheyanne asked.

"School-ish. We got a thing later this week where we have a parent come in and explain their job. They say it's because we are going to graduate soon and we need to get an idea of what we want to do in life."

"So which one of us did you want to take?" Cheyanne asked.

"Well, I figured I'd take dad."

"Sounds fun." Robert said.

"I'd like to take my real dad but I don't know how to get a hold of him plus I don't think it'd be fair to you guys."

"It doesn't matter to us at all. If you want to take your real father then go ahead." Robert said.

"I think I'll go with my original decision and take you." Jackson said.

Robert smiled. "So what's your plan for the night?"

"Well, I think I might go play basketball at the rec center."

"You goin' there to play ball or to watch Hailey run around the track?" Cheyanne asked.

"Both." Jackson said with a smile.

Nos walked down the corridors of the Trypticon base. He wasn't in a very good mood but he usually wasn't as of late. Usually his bad moods had something to do with Shortstop. He walked into the control room. Skywarp, Thundercracker, the Stunticons, and the Constructicons were in the room. Megatron and Galvatron were no where to be found.

"What do you want, Nos?" Thundercracker asked.

"Our two leaders are incompetent as Starscream. I want to take out Shortstop once and for all. But first I want him to suffer. Megatron and Galvatron are obsessed with going after Shortstop himself and not after the people close to him. If we hit him there then he won't have his mind in battle and we can beat him."

"That's not entirely accurate." Hook said.

"Why's that?"

"Well if you remember correctly when the Lyacons showed up and Weapon had killed his mate. He went after Weapon and obliterated him. Your plan might not work."

"Well, we'll have to do it to someone that isn't near him."

"Like who?"

"Like his son that lives on Earth. Decepticons, prepare for transport."

Skyfire landed on Cybertron. He opened his cargo bay and Shortstop, Sideswipe, Jazz, Sunstreaker, Tracks and Hound stepped out. Éclair was also with them.

"It's been awhile since I've been here." Shortstop said.

"Yeah same here." Jazz said.

The Autobots walked into Iacon and Optimus Prime was standing in there with other Autobots.

"What's up, Prime?" Shortstop asked.

Optimus walked over and shook the hands of the Aineias Autobots.

"It's good to see you." Optimus said.

At that moment an alarm sounded. The Autobots surrounded the view screen.

"It would appear that a Decepticon task force has entered Earth's atmosphere." Prime said.

"Well, some things never change." Jazz said.

"Let's go get them." Shortstop said.

The Autobots boarded Skyfire and headed to Earth.

Meanwhile, Jackson walked out of the rec center waving goodbye to his friends. He turned around and noticed Hailey was walking out. Jackson let out a deep breath and walked up to her.

"Hey…Hailey. Do you mind if I walk you home?"

"Oh hi Jackson. You can if you want."

The two of them didn't talk much during their walk home. Jackson wanted to say something but he didn't want to sound stupid or anything like that. Hailey could feel tension and uneasiness coming from Jackson.

"Everything ok?" She asked.

Jackson nodded.

"Yeah, there's something I want to ask you though."

"What is it?"

"Well, it's…"

At that moment something landed in front of the two high school students. Both of them covered their faces from the slight explosion. Once the dust cleared, they looked up to see a giant purple Decepticon towering over them.

"What is that?" Hailey asked.

"Die!" Nos said pointing his weapon at both of them.

Jackson stood futilely in front of Hailey to protect her. The tip of Nos's weapon glowed and was about to discharge. Then suddenly a black Ford GT came out of no where, spun around and tripped Nos. Nos hit the ground hard. The Ford GT spun around and its passenger door opened revealing Éclair and Dustin.

"Dad?" Jackson said.

"Quick, get in."

Éclair leaned forward and pulled the back of the seat closer to her to create an opening for Jackson and Hailey to get in.

"I don't understand." Hailey said.

"Come on, trust me." Jackson said.

The two of them hopped into the back seat and Dustin sped off away from Nos. Nos transformed and sped after them. Jackson and Hailey frantically looked back to their Decepticon pursuer. Éclair looked back to their passengers.

"Are you guys ok?" She asked.

Hailey nodded.

"What is going on? What are you doing here?" Jackson asked turning back to Dustin.

"The Decepticons came to Earth and I'm here to stop them. It's our belief that they're after you."

"Why'd they be after me?"

"Because you're our son and they'd do anything to get at me. They did it years ago when they killed my first wife and Nos has the idea to do the same thing only with my son." Dustin said.

Dustin looked up into the sky to see two jets in the sky.

"Damn it. Nos has reinforcements." He said grabbing the radio. "This is Shortstop. Skywarp and Thundercracker have appeared and more Decepticons are expected. Requesting reinforcements."

"This is Optimus Prime, assistance will be there shortly."

"Acknowledged."

Dustin slammed on the brakes and spun the car around to face Nos. Éclair knew what he was up to. She opened the door and Éclair, Jackson, and Hailey got out. Once the door shut, Dustin began transforming into Shortstop. Jackson and Hailey were in awe at the sight of Shortstop.


	2. Hero's Come Back

Nos transformed and form tackled Shortstop. The black Autobot stuck his foot into Nos's chassis and threw him over his head. Skywarp and Thundercracker swooped down and transformed. It was now three on one. The three Decepticons encircled Shortstop and aimed their weapons at him. He leapt into the air as they fired. He aimed his arm cannons at Nos and fired. Nos barely had enough time to leap out of the way. Shortstop landed behind Thundercracker. He picked him up and threw him into Skywarp who in turn fell onto Nos.

"Yeah, you guys still aren't as good as us Autobots." Shortstop said.

"If you're so good then why didn't you notice us coming from above?"

Shortstop looked up to see the Constructicons heading down upon him.

"I don't pay attention to people who are worthless like you Decepticons." Shortstop said firing his arm lasers at them.

At that moment the Stunticons appeared and tackled Shortstop. They picked him up and threw him into a nearby building.

"You should get used to the idea of us beating you like this." Motor Master said.

"And you should get the used to the idea of you losing. That's all you guys ever do." A voice said from behind.

The Decepticons turned around to see Optimus Prime leading the way with a few Autobots in tow.

"Damn it, it's the Autobots." Dead End said.

"No kidding." Mixmaster said.

The Decepticons opened fire on the incoming Autobots.

"Autobots, transform and attack." Optimus Prime ordered.

The Autobots did as they were told. They all transformed and opened fire on the Decepticons. The Decepticons ducked behind cover and returned fire.

"Damn, the rest of the Autobots have arrived and we're now outnumbered." Nos said. "Decepticons, retreat."

All of the Decepticons leapt into the air and flew off. The Autobots lowered their weapons and watched their enemies fly away. Shortstop's head flew off as it transformed back into vehicle mode. The head transformed into the exosuit. Dustin's helmet folded away revealing his real face. Dustin wasn't sure what to do seeming how this was the first time he had seen Jackson ever since giving him to Cheyanne and Robert. Éclair walked over and stood next to Dustin.

"He has your hair." She said to him.

"He's got your eyes." He replied.

Jackson could see where he definitely got his looks from. Although there was something about his dad that he couldn't place, something odd about him. This was definitely an awkward situation for everyone.

"These are the Autobots. They protect this planet and others from the Decepticons." Dustin said.

"I've heard about them in history class and whatnot. Never thought I'd see them in real life." Jackson said.

"This is Optimus Prime. He's the leader of the Autobots."

Prime knelt down and shook Jackson's small hand.

"Is everyone all right?" Optimus Prime asked standing back up.

Dustin looked up to him and nodded.

"You would think the Decepticons would stop targeting this planet since we no longer reside here and they have a thing for going after me. I didn't know they knew about Jackson."

"Those Decepti-tards have a way of finding out information." Jazz said.

Dustin turned back to his son. "How's about we take you home."

"We'll follow you and remain in the area in case of another Decepticon attack." Prime said.

Dustin nodded as he and the other three got into his car.

"Autobots, transform and roll out." Optimus Prime said while transforming.

The Autobots transformed and followed Shortstop.

A short time later, Dustin arrived at Jackson's house after dropping Hailey off at her house. The other Autobots positioned themselves on and nearby streets. Dustin looked at the house as they walked up to it. It seemed like good house to live in. He knew that Cheyanne and Robert would be good parents for Jackson. He looked over to Éclair and saw the look on her face. He noticed she seemed a bit nervous about seeing Jackson's parents after seventeen years. He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"He's doing well. That's all we can ask for, is that he grows up and has his own life and hope that it's a good one."

Jackson walked into his house followed by Dustin and Éclair.

"I'm home." He called.

Cheyanne and Robert were sitting in the living room when Jackson walked into the room followed by Dustin and Éclair. Needless to say they were very surprised to see Dustin and Éclair. A smile grew on their faces as well as Dustin and Éclair's. Cheyanne greeted her son's biological parents with hugs as Robert hugged Éclair and shook Dustin's hand.

"Hero's come back." Dustin said.


	3. Overstepped Boundries

Dustin and Éclair sat on the couch across from Robert and Cheyanne and Jackson sat in a chair between them to keep them both in his line of sight. He really wasn't sure how to react to meeting his real parents like this. He had seen pictures of them but he figured it was from years ago. He was really surprised to see that they still looked like that.

"So you're living on Aineias now? Cheyanne asked.

Dustin nodded. "Yeah, it's Éclair's homeworld and it's a lot like Earth. A few Autobots and I are stationed there while the rest are stationed on Cybertron."

"So how do you know each other?" Jackson asked.

"Back before I became an Autobot I coached both Cheyanne and Robert in football. They were about ten years old at the time."

"Yeah I remember I had the biggest crush on you back then." Cheyanne said.

"Coach Z. That's what we called him because we didn't know how to say his last name." Robert said. "Which that brings up another thing, that was years ago and you both look so young. Dustin, you look the same as you did back when you coached. It's like you haven't aged a day."

"Well, it's because a side effect of being a headmaster, I've been able to retain my young looks. It's due to being hooked up to the machines inside."

"And I, well, I've changed bodies." Éclair said. "I'm actually older than Dustin but because of my other bodies being badly damaged, I'm able switch bodies so to speak. This is actually my third body that Dustin has seen."

"Oh wow." Cheyanne said. "So you guys will basically live forever."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Do I have any siblings?" Jackson asked.

The two shook their heads.

"So why did you send me here and not allow me to live with you guys?" Jackson asked.

Dustin and Éclair looked at one another and hesitated before answering. Just as Dustin was about to answer, his communicator went off. It was Optimus Prime.

"This is Shortstop go ahead."

"Shortstop, the Decepticons have suddenly appeared and have taken a hostage." Prime said.

"A hostage? That's not like them. Do we know who it is?"

"It's the girl that was with your son earlier when we all arrived."

"Hailey." Jackson said.

"Where are they now?"

"They have fallen back. I believe their plan was the girl this entire time."

"I'm on my way."

As soon as Dustin shut off his communicator, he felt a fist run across his face. He hit the floor.

"JACKSON!" The other three yelled unison standing up.

"That was unexpected." Dustin said getting to his feet rubbing his jaw.

"THE DECEPTICONS HAVE TAKEN HAILEY AND IT'S YOUR FAULT. IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Jackson said.

Dustin didn't say anything in retaliation. He knew that Jackson was right in a way. If it wasn't for Dustin then Hailey would be at home right now and not in the hands of the Decepticons. Dustin looked to Éclair.

"Stay here and watch over them in case any Decepticons come after them."

Éclair nodded as Dustin turned and walked out the door. The others followed him out to the front of the house. Dustin rotated his index finger in the air, signaling the Autobots to roll out. The Autobots transformed into their vehicle forms and sped off.

"I may not be the mom that raised you." Éclair said without taking her eyes away from where Dustin went out of view. "But I am still your mother and I will tell you when you are out of line. Especially, when you don't know what you're talking about."She said turning to Jackson with her tone raising slightly.

Jackson was a bit surprised. He looked to Cheyanne and Robert for help but they looked at him as if they agreed with Éclair. To which they did.

"Dustin brought you here as a gift to his friends that he really cared about because they couldn't have children of their own and to keep you out of harm's way. It tore him up knowing that he'd never get to see you grow up but he knew that something might've happened to you if you stayed with us. Dustin is probably the most kind, gentle, caring person I know. He'll give his own life up for total strangers. If he has to give up his life to save Hailey then he'll do it without hesitation. That's one of the reasons why I fell in love with him, is because of his selflessness and regard for others. Dustin has lost more people close to him than he has fingers and toes. He even lost his first wife. She was killed in a Decepticon attack the day after their wedding. Not to mention I can't even count how many times he

has came so close to death. So, before you go criticizing him just because someone you like has been taken hostage, just remember that their chance of survival goes up when Dustin is involved."

Jackson was totally speechless. He didn't even know what to do. The only thing he could do was not talk and just wait patiently for Dustin to return with Hailey.


	4. It's Just You and Me

Optimus Prime led the Autobots to wherever the Decepticons were headed. Counterpunch had 'switched sides' and took off with the Decepticons and right now he was transmitting a homing beacon to lead the Autobots to their exact location. Behind Prime were Shortstop, Jazz, Tracks, Hound, Wheeljack, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Springer, Kup, Arcee and Skyfire in the air above them. They were only a few miles away from Counterpunch's position.

"We gotta hurry, Prime." Shortstop said. "Who knows what those Decepti-creeps are going to do to Hailey."

"I know, Shortstop." Prime said. He wasn't sure what else to say. It went without saying that they were going as fast as they could to reach them.

Jackson sat in his living room with Éclair and his parents. He was still slighting angry about what was going on but ever since Éclair ripped into him earlier, he did feel a bit ashamed because he did kinda jump to conclusions and he didn't know his dad to well and wasn't aware of his abilities or his past. He also felt as if that his biological mother was still mad at him. She wasn't smiling but there really wasn't much to smile about at the moment. Sure, she had finally met her son but her husband was out on a mission and there was a possibility that he wouldn't come back.

"So, how did you and Dustin meet?" Cheyanne said breaking the silence.

"The Decepticons took over a planet in GOTT jurisdiction and we ran into them and were in over our heads. Then the Autobots came to fight them. That's the first time Dustin and I met."

"Was it love at first sight or did it evolve from friendship?" She asked.

"I'd say kinda both. I found him to be really cute when I first met him and then the Decepticons tried to destroy Aineias, Dustin kissed me for the first time before leaping off the side of the platform to destroy the Decepticon weapon."

Jackson was rather astonished.

"What else has he done?" He asked.

Just as Éclair was about to answer her son's question, there was a knock on the door. Robert got up to answer it. He opened the door and there stood a tall man with dark hair that was tied back into a pony tail. He held a rather large briefcase that looked heavy but the man seemed to have no problem wielding it around.

"Can I help you?" Robert asked.

"My name is…"

"Armblast?" Éclair said.

"That's my name. What she said."

Éclair walked up next to Robert with a confused look on her face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I've been observing the battle and the events that have gone on and I decided that I'd pay a little visit to the surrogate parents of your son."

Robert stepped aside to allow Armblast to enter the house. After shaking Jackson's hand during his introduction, he pressed a button on the handle of his briefcase and a CD tray slid out and a disc was positioned on it. He removed the disc and handed it to Jackson. Even though she had known Armblast for years, he was still mysterious. She wondered what was on the disc that Armblast had just handed to Jackson.

"What is that disc?" She asked.

"It's a complete record of you and Dustin before you met each other and after."

"How would you have a record on Dustin before we met?"

"I'm just an auditor. I observe; that's what I do."

She hated when he said that. Not to mention that really didn't answer her question but it was hard to tell with him most of the time.

"I also have my little cameras out recording the fight between the Autobots and Decepticons."

He set down his briefcase and opened it to reveal a screen inside. Once he activated it, it showed the battle between the Transformers.

Shortstop and Jazz charged at the Decepticons on foot then transformed into their vehicle modes and attempted to run over Decepticons. It really didn't work due to the fact that the Decepticons just leapt into the air and hovered there, firing from above. The two speedsters transformed back into robot mode and returned fire. Jazz used his pistol while Shortstop used his arm lasers. Prime pulled out his large laser cannon and shot the Decepticons out of the sky. Tracks flew around in his corvette mode with his wings out. He helped out Prime in knocking the Decepticons out of the air.

"Constructicons, merge into Devastator." Scrapper ordered.

The six green Transformers leapt into the air and formed their combiner form known as Devastator. The Stunticons followed suite and formed Menasor.

"I think we're in trouble." Sunstreaker said.

"Yeah, we don't have any combiners here with us." Sideswipe said.

"Oh, who cares? We'll take 'em." Jazz said.

While the Decepticons fought the Autobots, Nos stood nearby with Hailey in his hands. The Autobots knew where he stood but they couldn't get to him nor would try to shoot at him and risk hurting Hailey. Shortstop was getting fed up with fighting the Decepticon lackeys. It wasn't getting them anywhere and he needed to get to Nos. He could see Nos and the grin on his face. The Decepticon Headmaster thought he had won in this battle. The battle was far from over if it meant the Decepticons were going to win. Shortstop would see to that. Nos held Hailey in the air as if she were a trophy.

"Look here, Shortstop. This fleshling is going to die and then your son will die." Nos said.

Shortstop was even more ticked off. He backhanded Thundercracker across the face and threw him into Skywarp. He then transformed and sped towards Nos. He was about fifty yards away when a giant yellow foot stepped in front of him. He stopped and a hand reached down and grabbed the vehicle bound Shortstop. The Autobot Headmaster transformed in Menasor's hand and aimed his arm lasers at Menasor's face and fired relentlessly. Menasor's face exploded and the combiner dropped to the ground and broke apart into its five Stunticon components. Shortstop ran towards Nos again and again a Decepticon combiner got in his way. This time it was Devastator. The combiner reached down to grab Shortstop but the Autobot jumped onto his arm and ran up it until he reached his head. Shortstop was only a few feet away from Devastator's head and fired his arm lasers into Devastator's visor. Shortstop leapt over the combiner's head and when he hit the ground he was only a few feet away from Nos and his hostage.

"Let Hailey go. It's just you and me." Shortstop said with his blue eyes glowing brightly.


	5. Trickery

Jackson, Éclair, Cheyanne, Robert and Armblast all watched the battle unfold on the TV screen. Everyone except Éclair and Armblast were in awe as they witnessed the battle. Naturally Éclair and Armblast weren't too surprised because they've witnessed this sort of thing before. They just saw the Decepticon combiner known as Devastator fall from Shortstop's attack and now Shortstop was running towards Nos. Éclair noticed Jackson's facial expressions towards what was going on. She wasn't surprised at all. She knew he was worried about Hailey and didn't want anything to happen to her.

Shortstop charged towards Nos getting ready to attack but the Decepticon headmaster held Hailey in front of him as a small shield. Naturally, it worked against an Autobot.

"She'll die." Nos said as his grip on Hailey tightened.

The blonde haired girl screamed as Nos squeezed. Shortstop didn't know what to do. If he charged, Hailey would most certainly die but if he didn't then she'd probably die and so would he.

"You're a coward, Nos. You brainwash an old friend and make him your headmaster and now you hide behind a human. So much for being a mighty and all powerful Decepticon." Shortstop said.

Nos became angry at Shortstop's statement. "We Decepticons are stronger than you pathetic Autobots."

"Yeah obviously." Shortstop said. "That's why you take hostages and hide behind them. The Autobots don't need hostages to kick in your tailpipes. We're stronger and better than you."

That was it for Nos. He had had enough with Shortstop running his mouth. Forgetting his own plan, he threw down Hailey and charged at Shortstop. The Autobot headmaster sidestepped him and ran for the girl. He reached for her but was grabbed and thrown in the opposite direction by Nos.

"Damn it." He said.

He aimed his arm lasers and fired at his nemesis. The Decepticon Headmaster avoided the attack by leaping into the air. He hovered there and drew his own weapon. Shortstop took cover as Nos fired from above. Nos was so attentive towards Shortstop that he didn't notice Sideswipe and Sunstreaker sneaking up on him. The two airborne Autobots tackled the Decepticon from behind and sent him plummeting to the ground. Nos slammed into the ground and the Autobot brothers leapt to their feet. Nos's eyes were dark. He looked deactivated. They smiled and high fived each other. Shortstop came out from his cover as well.

"Thanks guys I needed that."

"No prob, bro." Sideswipe said.

At that moment, the three Autobots had to dive out of the way to avoid the assault from Skywarp and Thundercracker. Shortstop aimed and fired his arm cannons.

"Don't worry about them. We'll take care of those two." Sunstreaker said. "You just get Hailey out of here."

Shortstop nodded. As the two brothers took to the air in pursuit of the two Decepticon jets, Shortstop scooped up Hailey and took off. At that point, Nos's eyes lit up and he began to stand up.

"Hound, Tracks, Jazz, Springer, Arcee. Follow me, I need some cover." Shortstop said right before he transformed into his vehicle mode.

The five Autobots he called for also transformed and sped off following Shortstop. Nos noticed that his target was leaving. There wasn't much for him to do at this battle site since both combiners were down and out and Skywarp and Thundercracker were fighting in the air, he knew that he couldn't fight Optimus Prime by himself, let alone the other Autobots that remained; he decided it would be best for him to chase after Shortstop. He transformed into his vehicle mode and sped off after them.

Prime watched as Nos took after his soldiers. Skywarp and Thundercracker both landed near Prime. The two Decepticon jets were out of commission. He looked up to the sky to see Sideswipe and Sunstreaker high fiving each other for their successful battle.

"Autobots, we're finished here. Let's go and back up our friends. Transform and roll out."

The Autobots transformed and followed after their friends.

The furious Nos was in hot pursuit of the Autobots. He was so close to winning this time and he would be damned if he was going to be denied this time. His two headlights slid out of the way for two photon guns. He began firing at his enemies. The Autobots weaved around avoiding the attack from their rear.

"We out number him six to one. Why don't we just turn around and beat him into submission?" Springer asked.

"That's not our current mission." Shortstop said. "We need to get Hailey home and out of harm's way before we fight Nos."

"But he's just going to follow us back to the girl's house and it won't be different than if we were to stop here and fight."

"Don't think I haven't thought of that. That's why I yelled for Hound to come along. I have a plan."

As the Autobots dodged Nos's attack, Tracks activated his wings and took to the air. He turned towards Nos and began firing in front of the Decepticon Eclipse. The photon blasts that hit the ground caused dirt, smoke and rocks to fly up. Nos was caught up in the debris cloud. Once he emerged from the cloud, Tracks had resumed his position on the ground with the rest of the Autobot convoy.

"That was pointless." Nos said to himself.

He continued firing at the Autobots as they sped down the road. A giant boulder lied still next to the road as the Transformers passed it. Within seconds, the Transformers were hundreds of yards away and the boulder faded revealing Shortstop. The black Ford GT sped off in the other direction. Dustin looked to Hailey, who was slightly confused.

"Gotta hand it to Hound for disguising me as a boulder so that Nos would follow them and not me."

"What if Nos sees that you aren't there?"

"Hound also made a hologram of me along with them so that Nos thinks that I'm still there.

"Nice." Hailey said while smiling as she and Jackson's father sped towards her home.

Nos continued his barrage on the Autobots as they continued to dodge. He had to hand it to them, they were good at dodging even at this range. Even though he admired their dodging abilities, it still angered him to no end. He sped up to get closer.

Suddenly, he saw his opening. Jazz and Arcee had moved out of the way of the photon blasts and revealed Shortstop. Nos transformed and leapt into the air. The momentum of the pursuit still carried him and he was able to get closer while in the air. He dove onto the Autobot but to his surprise he went right through him and slammed into the ground.

"What the hell?"

Then he saw that the Autobot Hound was running side by side with Shortstop and Nos knew of Hounds abilities. He had been tricked with a hologram of Shortstop. He jumped into the air and flew off to find Shortstop.

Shortstop arrived outside of Jackson's house. As soon as he stopped, the door to the house opened and Jackson came sprinting out. Hailey jumped out of the car and the two teenagers embraced each other tightly in the middle of the yard. Dustin stepped out of the car and smiled at the sight of his son's happiness. While hugging Hailey, he opened his eyes and looked at his dad. He smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Dustin returned the gesture. Éclair walked towards Dustin with a proud look on her face. Dustin saw the proud look on Éclair's face turn to one of horror as she stopped and pointed.

"DUSTIN, LOOK OUT!"


	6. We'll See You Again

Dustin looked up to see Nos practically on top of him. The exosuit folded over him as he got back into his car and began to transform. Nos pounced on the transforming Autobot in mid-transformation and prevented him from fully transforming.

"No you don't, Autobot."

Shortstop was stuck in vehicle mode while in Nos's clutches. Nos grabbed the sides of the Ford GT and threw it towards a house. Shortstop transformed in mid air and activated his orbital guiders to control his flight. He stopped in mid air but he was quickly thrown to the ground by Nos. The Decepticon headmaster continued his attack. Jackson looked to his biological mother.

"We gotta do something."

"Wait here. I'll get him."

"What?" Jackson said in surprise.

Éclair pulled out her lipstick and spread it across her lips. She sprinted and leapt into the air. Nos lifted his arm to punch Shortstop but his attention faltered when he noticed Éclair in the air. There wasn't much time in between Nos noticing her and Éclair kicking him in the side of the head. Nos flew off of Shortstop and landed a few yards away.

"You're just a human." Nos said. "How?"

"You obviously don't know anything about me." Éclair said grabbing Nos by the arm.

She launched him into the air and Shortstop leapt into the air after him. Shortstop grabbed him with one arm and began to repeatedly punch him. Nos kicked Shortstop off of him. The two continued to do battle in the air. Nos was a Decepticon so he could naturally fly but Shortstop had to use his orbital guiders to fly.

Nos shot towards his rival at high speeds. Shortstop barely had time to dodge the attack. He came up with an uppercut that sent Nos flying.

"Shoryuken, bitch," Shortstop muttered.

Nos recovered from the attack and stared down his Autobot opponent. He wasn't sure how he was going to beat Shortstop. He knew his opponent was strong but he had to think of a way to beat him and if there is one thing that a Decepticon can do well, is play dirty. Shortstop noticed the grin on his face.

"What are you grinning about? I'm kicking your ass up and down this street."

"Oh nothing really. Just this." He said as he pulled out his gun and fired a photon burst at Éclair and Jackson.

"Shit." Shortstop said as he took off to protect his family.

Nos wasn't about to let Shortstop get in the way of the blast. He grabbed Shortstop in midair and held him.

"Let me go, Decepti-creep."

"Not happening. I'm going to make you watch as your family is killed." Nos said.

Nos felt something move in his arms. He looked back to Shortstop to notice the head was gone and the body was transforming back into its vehicle form.

"Damn you, Autobot."

Dustin flew through the air and pushed Éclair and Jackson out of the way of the blast. The photon burst nailed Dustin in the back and sent him skipping across the ground. Éclair ran to his side fearing the worst. She knelt down next to him and saw that he was still alive, but barely. Jackson ran up to him as well.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"I'll be sore in the morning." Dustin said.

Nos dropped the Ford GT body and raised his weapon again.

"This time you'll die." He said.

Then out of no where, Nos was hit by a photon blast. Everyone looked to see where the blast originated from. It was Optimus Prime.

"Damn, the other Autobots have arrived." Nos said. "I'm no match for all of them."

He took off through the skies. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker attempted to go after him but Prime held out his hand.

"No, Autobots. Let him go. We won." Optimus said.

A few days later, Jackson and Hailey sat in class. The students had brought in a parent to talk to the class about their careers. Jackson stood up and he and both of his parents, stood in front of everyone.

"As you all know this is my father, Robert and my mother Cheyanne. My dad is going to explain his job at Cyberdyne and my mother is going to talk about being the Chief of Medicine at the hospital. What you don't know is that I actually have two sets of parents." The mentioning of Jackson having two sets of parents caused some commotion amongst the students. "I never met my real parents until earlier this week. My other father would've made it but he's in the hospital at the moment recovering and my other mother his with him."

"Is he sick?" One student asked.

"What's he recovering from?" Another asked.

"Well, I'm just going to have to show you. I was given a disc by my real mother's associate and it contains footage of them before they met and became my parents."

"Where do they live? Why did they give you up?"

"My father is originally from Earth but he lives with my mother on a planet called Aineias. The reason I live on Earth with my current parents is because they didn't want me to get hurt."

"What does that mean?" A student said almost immediately.

"Well, you see, my father is an Autobot and my mother works for the GOTT."

"Yeah, right." A student called out.

"No, it's true." A voice said from the doorway.

All the students looked towards the door to see Dustin and Éclair.

"We're Jackson's biological parents but Robert and Cheyanne are the parents who raised him. They're his parents."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in the hospital." Jackson said.

"I heal pretty quickly these days. Anyway, Éclair and I have to get back to Aineias. It seems the Decepticons weren't too pleased with their latest defeat and are heading there now. Ultra Magnus is leading an attack against them and we're going to meet up with them later. We wanted to say good bye before we left."

"It was good to finally meet you." Jackson said.

Dustin and Éclair smiled.

"Will we see you again?" Cheyanne asked.

"I guarantee it." Dustin said.

After shaking hands and exchanging hugs, Dustin and Éclair stood next to an open window. Éclair hopped up onto the window sill.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked.

"The Autobots are waiting for us down below and it's easier for us to get to them this way."

"Fair enough." Jackson said.

The two smiled and waved before leaping out of the window. All of the students left their seats and crammed next to the window to see the Autobots. They were all in their robot modes. Once Dustin and Éclair landed, they got into his car.

"Autobots, transform and roll out." Optimus Prime said as he transformed into his vehicle mode.

The other Autobots followed suite and they all drove off to once again do battle with the Decepticons.

The End


End file.
